Users who are blind or have low vision may have difficulty using electronic devices with touch-sensitive surfaces, particularly when interaction with affordances displayed on a touch-sensitive display is required. Such users may require techniques for navigating between and selecting various options through touch interfaces. Users who are blind or have low vision may benefit from special user interfaces to aid them in efficiently and effectively using electronic devices.